One Other Thing
by rayofsunny
Summary: When Sonny accuses Chad of only caring about Mackenzie Falls, Chad is determined to prove her wrong by showing her there is one other thing he cares about.


Summary: When Sonny accuses Chad of only caring about "The Falls", Chad is determined to prove to her that he cares about one other thing…what could it be?

SONNY'S POV

I was walking down the hall, minding my own business when I bumped into the "King of Drama" himself, Chad Dylan Cooper. We both fell on the floor.

"Hey! Watch where you're going Munroe," he said, annoyed. Before I could come up with a response, I realized the awkward position I had caused us to fall in. Chad was lying down with his back on the floor, and I was on top of him, my arms leaning on his chest, our noses almost touching. I let my eyes catch his eyes (big mistake) and stared into them (even bigger mistake). Chad's eyes were just so blue, a crystal clear blue that sparkled. _Why does a jerk like him have to have eyes like that? _When I saw Chad smirking, I knew he had seen me staring into his eyes.

"Getting lost in my eyes, Sonny?" he asked me.

"No!" I answered a little too quickly, scrambling to get up in a hurry. "Just go away, Chad. Go back to 'The Falls' and all your snobby cast mates." I made a face when I said "The Falls."

I knew I didn't sound too "sunny" today. I was just in a bad mood because I had not slept much the night before, and when I finally did manage to fall asleep, I overslept and was late. To make things worse, the first thing I saw when I stepped into the studios was a giant new posting advertising the season finale of "Mackenzie Falls."

"Hey!" Chad screamed, annoyed. "Don't talk about Mackenzie Falls that way!"

"You are such a baby!" I fired back. "Would you just leave already?"

I knew I had struck a nerve when I brought up Chad's precious "Mackenzie Falls." I swear all Chad thinks about is as Zora puts it, "that cheesy mellow-drama."

One show runs Chad's entire life. When he has a problem, he uses old episode scripts. When he's in trouble, he uses Mackenzie.

"I am NOT a baby!" Chad yelled.

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"ALL you care about is "Mackenzie Falls", Cooper."

I waited for him to respond, but he remained silent. When I looked at him, he seemed kind of frozen.

"Would you just leave already, Cooper?"

Chad snapped out of his trance.

"Fine I will!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good."

Chad turned around and walked away.

CHAD'S POV

She was wrong. She was so wrong. And I was going to prove it to her. Sonny was wrong about me only caring about "The Falls." I care a lot about "the Falls" but there was something else I cared about too. Before Sonny came, that "something" else would have been something superficial, like how my hair looked at that moment, or which shade of white I should use to bleach my teeth.

But not anymore. Now that "something else" was a _someone else. _A certain smiley brunette from Wisconsin. Yes, I know what you're thinking: Chad Dylan Cooper cares for someone besides himself! I know, it sounds crazy, but I've realized that I actually do care about Sonny. I was jealous when James Conroy asked Sonny out, because I knew what type of guy he was, and I knew he could hurt Sonny. _I cared. _When Sonny was about to go out on stage and embarrass herself in front of thousands of people, I knew I could not let that happen, so I grabbed the beard and stuffed my arms into the casts. _I cared. _I knew Sonny did not get the ideal prom she was expecting, so I tried to make it better by dancing with her. _I cared. _I care about Sonny. Her words had hurt me: "ALL you care about is "Mackenzie Falls", Cooper." Those words hurt too much to not prove her wrong.

SONNY'S POV

I walked back to my dressing room after rehearsal, feeling exhausted. I was in an even worse mood than I had been in when I woke up after my fight with Chad. _Jerk._

Rehearsal made me feel a bit better, I had memorized all my lines perfectly, but it still took some energy out of me. I opened the door on my side of the room, and walked in. Tawni was still rehearsing; Marshall had wanted to go over a sketch that did not include me in it. I sat down in my chair, and was about to close my eyes, when I noticed something new on my desk. I walked over to it and picked it up. It was a freshly-picked red rose without thorns. I inhaled the scent, smiling contentedly. _But who is it from?_ It was then that I noticed a note attached to the flower. Curiously, I picked it up and read it.

_Hey Sonny,_

_I wanted to show you that I care about one other thing besides "Mackenzie Falls." Enjoy the rose. :D _

_Chad_

Aaaawwwww! Chad Dylan Cooper may be a jerk, but when he wants to, just _Chad_ can be really sweet.

"Glad you like it, Munroe."

I turned around, and there he was.

CHAD'S POV

I watched as Sonny picked up my rose and inhaled its scent. She looked so beautiful holding that flower. She picked up my note, read it, and smiled her pretty "sunny" smile.

"Glad you like it, Munroe," I called out to her. Sonny turned around and saw me. She ran up and hugged me, and I hugged her back.

"I checked all the scripts," I told her. "And Mackenzie always bought flowers, he never picked them."

Sonny laughed at this, continuing to smile and hug me.

"Thank you, Chad," she whispered, resting her head on my shoulder. "It's really nice to know you care about me."

"Yeah," I rested my head on top of hers. "Yeah, I do."


End file.
